ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dustbowl-Draco
Dustbowl-Draco is a fusion Draco of Ice-Draco, Earth-Draco, and Fire-Draco. It has the ability to summon dust bowls and storms and control wind. Appearance Dustbowl-Draco looks similar to that of all other Dracos having an imposing dinosaurian figure with three heads, but has a more dirty look to it. The left head is red with a fire shaped fins on it's neck. The right head is more brown with plant like fibers sprouting from it. The middle head, the dominant one is blue like ice with rigid dorsal fins running down it's back. The head colors go down into the main body creating a mixture of blue, red, and brown. History Origin Dustbowl-Draco is one of the many fusions that the four Dracos, Ice, Earth, Fire, and Lightning can combine to create. The origin of the Dracos themselves is currently unknown, but it is theorized that they were split from the original form of the world destroying Zen-Draco by an unknown hero at some point. Ultraman Lightning TBA by Kit Powers * Gust Manipulation: Dustbowl-Draco can manipulate wind conditions depending on how it waves it's hands. ** Dustbowl Summon: By waving it's hand, Dustbowl-Draco can summon a dustbowl to cover a large area spelling doom for various crops and making things very hard to see. ** Dust Devil: By waving it's hand, Dustbowl-Draco can giant dust devil that goes wherever it is commanded to. * Flame Stream: The left head can breath a line of fire from it's maw. * Life Vacuum: The right head can fire a green beam to steal the life force of planets, killing them. * Freezium Beam: The middle head can fire a beam capable of freezing just about anything that isn't hotter than lava. * Super Combination Element Fusion Ray: If the beams of all three heads combined into a single beam, it can cause massive damage to opponent. * Human Disguises: Dustbowl-Draco has three human forms, each commonly being used depending upon the situation. These forms are believed to have been created due to the long amount of time the three were fused in the series. ** Fire: This human form wears traditional religious robes and is bald. It's skin is warm to the touch. Commonly used when hiding among religious folk. ** Ice: This human form is a female who wears a business suit or whatever is required of the position it seeks to worm into with a swimsuit underneath it. It's skin is cold to the touch. Commonly used when attempting to reach positions of power such as captain, admiral, president, and so on. ** Earth: This human form resembles a dirty farmer with clothes. It's skin is warm or cold depending on the surrounding temperature. Commonly used when hiding among city poor or rural country. Trivia * Dustbowl-Draco was named after the great Dustbowl that occurred in the great plains area of the USA. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Dracos Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Dragon Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ice Kaiju Category:Elemental Kaiju Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Ultraman Lightning Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Kit's Continuity